Hopes & Desires
by jency87
Summary: Well, this is another tale about ET…. a bit of SS. Yes, at last,finally, I updated . CHAPPIE 2 and up! RR....
1. Prologue

Well, this is another tale about E+T.. a bit of S+S. It certainly does not seem like an E+T tale in this chapter but . I promise that things will gradually build in piece by piece.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"And now I declare you husband and wife."  
  
An auburn hair lady with emerald eyes looked into her spouse a tall, well- built person with chestnut coloured hair and amber eyes who at once gave her a kiss, making the lady blushed.  
  
"You shouldn't have kissed me in front of all that people. It's embarrassing."  
  
"You did not like it then," the man said cheekily while pretending to look annoyed.  
  
"No but Xiao Lang you shouldn't."  
  
"Why shouldn't I, my beautiful cherry blossom?"  
  
"You just shouldn't because. because. because. it's embarrassing. you know with all that people."  
  
"Oh. then let's find a quiet place so I can kiss my wife.hmmm?"  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura was blushing from head to toe.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran, Sakura!!" A tall and slender lady with black hair greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Mei Ling." Sakura greeted happily. Syaoran however shudder. He definitely had not forgotten how Mei Ling used to 'bug' him around. Not that he did not like her or what but. with those memories stuck in his head...  
  
"Hi, Mei Ling." Syaoran muttered out.... Only after his wife, Sakura deliberately stepped on his foot... in trying to make him greet his cousin and his wife's best friend.  
  
"Where is Tomoyo by the way?" Mei Ling asked. The newly weds shrugged.  
  
"Kawaii!!! You two looked absolutely kawaii!!" Another black hair lady jumped in front of them with a video camera in her hands. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you really have to filmed them now?? I mean you had already taken plenty of videos throughout the whole wedding ceremony," Mei Ling said.  
  
"How did you know I have been taking videos during the wedding?" Tomoyo asked. Everyone else dropped down anime style.  
  
"Where are the others, then? I didn't see them around." Mei Ling asked.  
  
"Well, Rika and Terada Sensei came a while ago but they went back early. Yamazaki and Chiharu could not make it because of Chiharu is having a baby in the hospital now. Naoko is having some cake over there." Tomoyo started chattering.  
  
"Wait a minute!! Chiharu is in hospital. giving birth!!" Sakura gapped. "I've got to go to the hospital now!!!"  
  
"Calm down honey. You sound like you'll the one with the baby!! I'm sure Chiharu is fine besides Yamazaki is with her and we have a flight to catch, remember."  
  
"I can't believe that you guys are going to Hawaii. for THREE months. You guys are so lucky." Mei Ling commented.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come Sakura? I would love so much as to filmed your honeymoon."  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo.no can do. It's going to be me and Syaoran only."  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji made her familiar puppy eyes again. Looking at that, Syoaran Li decided to back up his wife.  
  
"Tomoyo, sorry. Both Sakura and I really want to bring you if we could. but. we want to celebrate our marriage together. you know just the two of us."  
  
"I can't believe you guys. leaving Tomoyo and me here in Tomoeda. Going to Hawaii by yourselves. how selfish," Mei Ling chirped in.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Mei Ling pretended to put on a sad looking face.  
  
"All right.. then I guess two of you could come." Sakura was beginning to feel sorry for both of her friends and decided she could let her best friends come along despite the shocked face of her husband.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"I can't believe that she fell for that, huh Tomoyo!!"  
  
"Me too!! I just love filming Syaoran's face when his eyes kind of bulged and his mouth dropped down like that!!!"  
  
"We are just joking Sakura." Mei Ling explained.  
  
"There is no way we are going to disturb your honey moon." Tomoyo said.  
  
Both Sakura and Syoaran looked relieved contrary to the fact that they had just realised that Mei Ling and Tomoyo was just teasing them all along.  
  
"Anyone want some cake???" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"SURE!!!" Chorused everyone and everybody headed to the refreshments for some cake.  
  
Well, that's basically just how the first chapter is. R+R please. I was kind of wondering if this chapter made anyone felt bored or sleepy because I didn't think it was interesting enough. However, if this definitely felt boring (Hopefully no one fell asleep.), I promise (I know, this is my second promise..) that the next chapter wouldn't be this dull. Till the next chapter.adios. Don't forget to R+R... 


	2. An Acquaintance

My thanks to all those people out there who had read my fanfic. A thousand thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you all..!!!!! Here it is.. The second chapter of Hopes and Desires..  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Great! The Mistress of the cards and the leader of the Li clan has left."  
  
"You know, I still have a problem understanding you!! Why waited this long when they are already weak since they haven't use their magic for such a long time."  
  
"They will be threat to us if we have started earlier. They might not have used their magic for such a long time. but still it would be taking to many a risk to carry out our plan."  
  
"I see. but they are weak. I'm sure. They could hardly sense the magical aura of their friend."  
  
"Their friend. is not the kind of magical being that can use her powers for attacks. Her powers are defensive. Thus when such a person has never encounter any danger that needs her to protect herself from it."  
  
"You mean, all this while, there was never the need to use her magic!! Thus her magical aura has never been released. Now I understand why nobody has ever sense her magical capabilities."  
  
"Yes. She has the Card Mistress and the Li Clan Leader to protect her. Another good friend of hers has martial art skills that could rival the Li Clan Leader himself. Besides that her mother is quite over protective of her. with the body guards following her around."  
  
"Then, how could you have sense her magic? I mean how on earth is that possible."  
  
"Do you really want to know? It's because she's my daughter."  
  
"Impossible!! You have never had any relationship with any woman at all!! Thus having a child is ridiculous"  
  
"Ridiculous, you say. You know, there was once when I was foolish. I fell in love with this girl. I married her. gave her everything but then she ran away when she found out that I was a wizard. That woman was always sceptical of magic, you could say. and she brought her daughter with her when she ran off hoping that the child will never know of her true origins."  
  
"But do you really want her to get involved with all these. she's your daughter anyway. Besides I doubt that she will join you even though you are her father. She has a kind nature and a warm heart."  
  
"She WILL obey me or else I'll have to use force!!!"  
  
"What do you want me to do then??"  
  
"You have three months to bring her to me. Do according to what we have planned.This must be done before the Card Mistress and her husband returns."  
  
"Then, I'll take my leave."  
  
~~//~~  
  
Things were going on as usual in Tomoeda even though Sakura and Syaoran were away. Tomoyo and Mei Ling went to the university together as usual. Normally, Sakura and Syaoran would join them but since those two were away, it was just the two of them.  
  
All four went to the same university, University of Tomoeda Hills. However the rest of their friends went to other universities although they still keep in touch often.  
  
Sakura took up History as her major while doing her minor in Language. Syaoran however took up Mathematics as his major and also doing a minor in Language. Mei Ling took up Mathematics as her major like her cousin but she minors in arts. Tomoyo is doing Designs as her major and taking up Music and Dance as her minor. All of them are in their second year.  
  
Tomoyo had a class on Music that morning at the campus whereas Mei Ling is going to the campus to attend a lecture from Mr. Takeshi, on Complex Trigonometry. Both chattered on happily all the way to school. Unknown to them, someone was watching them.  
  
Tomoyo had arrived earlier at the auditorium. The class was set to be at 10.30 a.m. However, she had arrived at.. 9.00 a.m. .  
  
'Nobody here yet. I needed practice anyway.' she thought.  
  
Soon an enchanting flow of singing filled the auditorium. Tomoyo had always had talent in singing. That is why she took up Vocal Performance in Music in the university. Outside of the auditorium, even the birds stopped twittering to listen.  
  
When she had finally finished, she heard someone clapping. She opened her eyes, astonished to see a young man with black hair. She had been so engrossed in her singing that she had failed to hear another person entering the auditorium.  
  
'Great!! I have made such a fool out of myself. I hope he does not think I am a show off. I better apologise,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Sorry. I did not realise your presence." Tomoyo tried to explain herself to the young man.  
  
"You've not change much. You still have a marvellous voice."  
  
"Do I know you??" Tomoyo was surprise that the young man seems to know her. Azure coloured eyes, black coloured hair, spectacles. he did looked familiar.  
  
And that's all folks. Hope you guys like it... And I want your feedback on who you guys want the "azure coloured eyes, black coloured hair guy with spectacles" to be? Tell me whether you want him to be Eriol or somebody else... Till then, bye!!! Oh ya. before I forget. REVIEW and REVIEW ... PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. A Touch Of Jealousy

I've actually updated!! Hurrah!!! I couldn't find time so sorry it took me so long to update but here it is the third chapter!!! Read and Enjoy!!!"  
  
"Hey, you couldn't really have forgotten me, have you? I'm definitely sure that I haven't changed that much............." the guy said jokingly while grinning.  
  
"I'm sorry but I really can't recall having meeting you before, though......."  
  
'Weird......... Why do I have the strange feeling that I know this guy?? Yet, it's strange that I don't remember him or his name,' Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
'Great!! She doesn't remember you!! You're almost like a complete stranger to her!! This is what happens to you, Eriol when you deliberately lose contact of your friends when you when you went back to England.............' Eriol's conscience was starting to bug him.  
  
'It's not my fault, OK......... Mother made me go back to England and as if that was not enough she even forbid me to write or call Sakura and the others, I HAD to, remember ????' Eriol was quick to back himself up against his own conscience.  
  
There was complete silence between the two. Eriol was thinking of how he should introduce himself while Tomoyo was trying her best to recall who this guy was.  
  
The silence however was not broken by either one of them but by the creaking of the auditorium door as someone was coming into the auditorium.  
  
Tomoyo was very relieved. Try as she could, she could not remember who the guy in front of her is.  
  
Eriol however was scowling. He had finally decided to start introducing himself properly when that someone had to pop in.  
  
That someone reveal himself to be a guy. Blonde hair, tall and fair complexion, that guy was gorgeous. He had good-looking smiling face, which made Tomoyo smile back. His smile was infectious alright. However, Eriol was not.  
  
' How dare he smile at her!!! He hardly even know her and here he is smiling' Eriol thought angrily in his mind.  
  
'Perhaps someone's jealous.............' a small voice popped out from behind his head out of the blue.  
  
'I'm not jealous'  
  
'Yes, you are'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'Yes, you are'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'Yes, you are'  
  
'I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!!!!!!'  
  
Eriol shouted back at that annoying voice. Oooops!! What he didn't realize was that he had shouted not only at that voice but he had also shouted it out loud.  
  
Tomoyo and the other guy turned to look at Eriol. Eriol was now red in embarrassment.  
  
"Jealous about what????" the other guy asked. Tomoyo was listening, curios to know the answer.  
  
"Nothing......"  
  
'Great look at what you've just done!!! This is what you get for not listening to your conscience as usual...........Hahahahahha!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!"  
  
Eriol went red again..... Tomoyo was looking at him intently wondering what's wrong with the guy in front of her... Luckily for Eriol the other guy decided to change topics.  
  
"I'm new here and my name is Gregory Nicholson. Just call me Greg. You guys know each other??? What's your name??"  
  
"(Still scowling).....Eriol."  
  
"Greg-san, My name is Tomoyo Daidoji and I've just met....errr.. Eriol too..."  
  
"You can drop the 'san' you know, there's no need to be formal.... Will you allow me to call you Tomoyo??"  
  
Greg asked her that while surprising Tomoyo by lifting up her right hand and kissing it slightly..... Tomoyo of course went red but Eriol was fuming with his hands clenched......  
  
Soon after that the lessons started. The lecturer in charge was Mr. Leonard. He had just moved from France to Japan two weeks ago and Tomoyo loved his lessons. Mr. Leonard was an excellent teacher and Tomoyo's singing was improved greatly under his teaching.  
  
"We have three new students today, all are guys....."  
  
The other students, mostly girls began to listen attentively......  
  
"We have Hiirazigawa-san from England, Gregory-san from France, my home country too........ What a coincidence, and last but not least Hidoichi Kanata or Kanata-san which you would prefer."  
  
Almost all the girls were in 'all-my-they-are-so-gorgeous' mode and were drooling in spite of themselves. Only a few were still themselves. One of them is Tomoyo of course....  
  
Kanata-san was quite a tall person like Eriol and Greg but he had reddish auburn hair, which made him stand out between the other two guys.  
  
After the introduction, surprisingly, all three guys made their way through the back of the auditorium where Tomoyo was sitting. Tomoyo usually sat by herself at the back because the other girls were jealous of her talent and none was eager to be friends with her.  
  
Kanata-san was first to arrive however and Eriol was quick to be scowling again. This time it was very obvious. Greg, who had noticed it for the third time, couldn't help grinning.  
  
'So, he likes her...... It's such a shame that Tomoyo don't have a clue. It's soooooo obvious anyway........'  
  
Eriol was red in anger when Kanata-san actually sat right next to Tomoyo and Tomoyo actually let him sit next to her. Why couldn't he have been faster? Oh right, some annoying bunch of girls was trying to make him sit next to them. Girls.... Urgh, they can be so annoying at time. Tomoyo was actually chatting quite happily with Hidoichi and Eriol's anger increase.  
  
However, he had no choice but to sit next to Kanata-san and Greg sat next to him to his disgust. However, Eriol's scowling and anger was not only sensed by Greg. Hidoichi Kanata had also noticed it.  
  
'Sooooo, he indeed has something for her..... I can sense his magical aura too. This guy is so careless. He has loose control in trying to conceal his own aura because of his anger. Master would not be pleased of course but it'll be fun to play with them. Oh yes, it'll be fun......"  
  
Well, that's all for now. I know is kind of short but I really don't have much time. Sorry for the lack of time. Hopefully, there are not much grammar and spelling mistakes. If there were, you have my sincere apologies. Till then see you and before I forget, I need MORE REVUEWS so PLEASE REVIEW and REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
